Filmed On Location
by zzilly14
Summary: 1000word ficlet: Set after S6's Older and Far Away. Someone new has come to town. Possible WIP give me some feedback if you want more!


_All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me.  
_  
Written for Writer's Choice LJ Community's challenge #65 of "It's Not My Fault."  
  


**Filmed On Location  
**by Zzilly14  


  
  
"It's not my fault," Dawn uttered as Buffy entered the Magic Box.  
  
The Slayer glared at her sister. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing," she stated nervously. "Why do you always assume I'm up to no good?"  
  
"Because you usually are. Are you stealing again? Because if you are..."  
  
"Of course not! I'm not that stupid."  
  
"Good," she replied, her arms still crossed.  
  
Dawn sighed heavily and plopped herself on a chair. "So... where is everybody? Don't you Scoobies have a meeting or something?"  
  
"Yeah, actually." She glanced at her watch. "I told them quarter till six. Shouldn't they be here by now?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. I don't keep track of everyone's lives like _some_ people."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you do. And _I_ know that _you_ know where they are. So... where are they?"  
  
"I'm not telling. You can't make me."  
  
"Wanna bet?" She pulled out her stake.  
  
Dawn whined in a sarcastic voice. "Oh, I'm so scared! Please don't hurt me!"  
  
The Slayer rolled her eyes again and put the weapon away. "You're pathetic. Just tell me what's going on, okay? I mean, it's not like they'd be throwing a surprise birthday party for me. I just had my birthday."  
  
"You never know!"  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
She laughed uneasily. "Okay, you're right. I kind of... um, well..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It wasn't all me or anything. The others too..."  
  
"Dawn, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing... evil."  
  
"Good. Spill it, Dawnie."  
  
"Fine." She paused briefly. "I came into the shop earlier, just to chill, right? It was just me and Anya. And she was watching me like a hawk."  
  
"With good reason."  
  
"I know. So anyway, this really famous..." She paused. "Famous in school, I mean. This cute guy walks in and sits next to me. Right next to me, Dawn Summers! In the Magic Box!" She giggled hysterically.  
  
"How old was he?" Buffy raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Your age, maybe. But that's not the point. So we're talking, and he's got the cutest dimples... and guess what? He knew all about us! Like Slayers and vampires and demons and Hellmouths and all that. It was _so_ cool!"  
  
"Wow. That's... strange. What did Anya say?"  
  
"She was swooning over him too! She said she knew his dad, back in her demon days. So the three of us were blabbing away about you..."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"And then Xander and Willow arrive, and they recognize Freddie from some movie..."  
  
"Movie?"  
  
"...and I said 'Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we were in a movie?' And he says 'They're filming in town if you wanna come visit.'"  
  
"Wait wait wait..." Buffy interrupted. "Freddie who? What movie?"  
  
"Freddie Prinze Jr. You know, the guy I always confuse with Jesse Bradford?"  
  
"Freddie Prinze Jr? In Sunnydale? You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
Dawn grinned. "Nope. They're doing some horror movie here. And get this: it was _Freddie_ who suggested to the producer that they film it here! So the four of us went over with him to the cemetery – that's where the set is – and we get to be extras in the movie! Isn't that cool or what?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "So everyone's over at the movie set. With Freddie Prinze Jr. In the cemetery."  
  
"Yep. I decided to come back here so you wouldn't be all 'who kidnapped everyone?'"  
  
"I can't believe this," she stated. "A movie star kidnapped my friends. And I wasn't invited."  
  
"Well, we wanted to have fun. Can't we have fun?"  
  
"Oh, so I'm the opposite of fun now?" Buffy snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry, that came out wrong. What I meant was, it was a spur of the moment thing. And you weren't there with us at the time... But we can go over there now, if you'd like. Get autographs and stuff."  
  
"I don't need a chaperone," she glared before relenting. "But I guess we can go. Have some sisterly girly time."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. You can watch my scene with Freddie!"  
  
"You're in a scene with him?"  
  
"Hard to believe, huh? I don't have a huge part or anything, but I'm gonna play Freddie's little sister. I'm so excited!"  
  
"Great," Buffy sighed.  
  
...  
  
An hour later, Buffy stood with her three friends, watching Dawn's film debut.  
  
"Okay, Miss Summers, you ready?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"And... action!"  
  
Dawn walked cautiously through the cemetery, pretending the cameras weren't there.  
  
"Jim? Annie?" she yelled nervously. "Jimmy?"  
  
Suddenly Freddie grabbed her, causing her to shriek loudly. "Gracie, it's okay. It's just me."  
  
Dawn stared into his eyes. "What's... what's wrong? Where's Annie?"  
  
"It..." He looked scared. "It was vampires."  
  
"Vampires? They're not real, right? Right?"  
  
Before Freddie could say his line a hand shot up from a recently buried grave.  
  
"Great special effects!" one of the crew members remarked.  
  
"So much for a break." Buffy pulled out her stake and headed for the rising vampire.  
  
Before anyone could stop her she thrust the stake into the vamp's chest, turning him into dust. Everyone became silent, amazed at what they had seen.  
  
"Cut?" someone muttered.  
  
Freddie stared at the Slayer. "You must be Buffy."  
  
"Uh, yeah. That's me. Buffy Summers. Vampire Slayer." She blushed, embarrassed at the publicity.  
  
"Dawn's told me all about you. I must say, that was amazing."  
  
"Thanks." Her heart began to melt.  
  
From nowhere the fumes of cigarette smoke entered her nostrils. She turned to see Spike heading towards her.  
  
"Spike," she stated.  
  
"Slayer," he growled, before realizing the bright lights and the cameras and everyone else. "What's all this? Don't tell me you're selling your life story..."  
  
"If I did, do you think I'd get him," she motioned to Freddie, "to play you?"  
  
Spike took one look at Freddie before bursting into laugher. "Hey, I know you! You were in 'She's All That!' That one made cry, I tell you."  
  
"Thanks?"  
  
"Name's Spike." He reached out his hand to Freddie. "Friend of Buffy's."  
  
"He's a vampire," Buffy bluntly informed the actor.  
  
"And you're friends?"  
  
"He's a good vampire. Sort of."  
  
Spike grinned excitedly. "Can I be in the movie too?"  



End file.
